Anna McGee
Anna McGee is a character in the Mafia III DLC Sign of the Times. History Meeting Bonnie Anna McGee works as a waitress in New Bordeaux, which is where she met Bonnie Harless, who had been watching Anna for several weeks. Anna has been living a lonely and unhappy life: about the only thing she has is her dead-end job with a boss who makes unwanted sexual advances, and customers that show little appreciation for her hard work. She often prays that God will deliver some kind of love and hope into her life. Bonnie took advantage of this desire, making Anna believe she could give that to her with kind words and offering a family for Anna. Joining the Cult Anna and Bonnie are distantly related, and while they've never met one another before, both of their lineages can be traced back to that of Braxton Harless, a Civil War General and prophet of the religious cult known as The Ensanglante. Once Bonnie learned of this connection, she sought Anna out and did whatever she needed to make sure Anna joined with them. The Ensanglante believe that their Holy Father, Pere Sanglant, will be born as The Blessed to someone from the Harless bloodline. Bonnie spent her whole life dreaming of being the vessel to birth The Blessed, but it never came to pass. This is why she sought Anna out; with her being the last of the bloodline, Bonnie feels that Anna is destined to carry The Blessed and fulfill the prophecy. Receiving The Blessed Anna is brought to Nuit Blanche, where the Ensanglante indoctrinates their new members at an altar buried deep beneath the club. Over time they teach Anna about their beliefs and rituals until they feel she is ready. Anna is then taken to the New Bordeaux Opera House, one of the cult's Places of Darkness, where she is to receive The Blessed. After a short ceremony Anna is reluctantly brought into the dimly lit room below the stage where Bonnie and the High Priest are waiting for her. She asks if this is the only way, and Bonnie tells her she has been chosen and that this is her chance to give greatness to the family who loves her. After this, the High Priest rapes Anna, impregnating her with The Blessed. The Cleansing Ritual With The Blessed now growing inside of her, Anna goes with other cultists to Sammy's Bar, another place of darkness, to be cleansed. An offering known as Filth is drugged and bound in place while Anna looms over him. With the slicing of her palm, Anna's sin is drained from her body, flowing down into the Filth's mouth to be devoured by his soul, purifying Anna as his own flesh is consumed by Pere Sanglant. As the victim lies there begging for his life, the ritual proves too much for Anna to endure. She flees, stabbing one of the cultists as she escapes the building. Once outside, she runs straight to Lincoln Clay and Father James. While the Father gets Anna out of harm's way, Lincoln deals with the cultists chasing after her. Once things have settled down, Father James takes Anna to an apartment in Tickfaw Harbor to keep her safe, while Lincoln stays behind to figure out what's going on. Investigating the Cult When Lincoln returns from Sammy's, Anna tries to explain her experiences with the Ensanglante. Bonnie had made her feel welcome, like she belonged, but she only went to Sammy's because she was told it was the only way she could be purified. As she recalls the ritual, she gets overwhelmed with emotion and Lincoln has to calm her down. She then explains that the playing card Lincoln found was used to enter Nuit Blanche, and anyone without one wouldn't be let inside. Afterward Lincoln leaves to investigate the club, and as he does, Anna warns him to be careful of the falling Sky. After Lincoln leaves, Father James sees to Anna's needs as best he can. He gets her a clean change of clothing, feeds her, and allows her to rest. Later when Lincoln returns, his head is still a mess from the drugs they were burning at the club. Anna becomes frustrated that Lincoln didn't listen to her about the falling Sky; previously not realizing that was the name of the drug, Lincoln now makes the connection. The Blessed When Lincoln mentions the cult's ceremonial places, Anna says they're called Places of Darkness; places of pain, death, and tragedy; or places consumed by sorrow, like Sammy's. As Lincoln speaks of The Blessed, he mistakenly concludes that it's Bonnie, and the tattoo on Anna's shoulder is how she marked Anna as her property. Anna attempts to explain, but she's incoherent and makes little sense. When asked if she'd been to the opera house, she begins to ramble, "Opera house? ...Opera house... Th-The Blessed, the purified... No, you-you-you don't understand... You don't understand- You don't see with your eyes, but with the flesh! The- the flesh, it consumes... It doesn't give-" Once again, Lincoln tries to calm her down, telling her to get some rest. As he leaves for the opera house, Anna warns him not to go, saying it's a bad place. Finding Peace at Last When Lincoln returns, he finds Father James on the floor. It seems something set Anna off while he was looking over the photographs Lincoln took, and she ran off, locking herself in the bathroom. Lincoln attempts to talk with her, but she tells him to go away. Breaking down the door, he finds Anna sitting on the floor holding the ceremonial knife. He asks her what's going on. She recalls a time when her mind wasn't so scrambled, a time when it didn't hurt so much. Lincoln tries to reassure her that the Ensanglante, Bonnie, and the High Priest are the ones to blame for all of this. But Anna continues, saying she prays to God every night to deliver her some kind of love, or some kind of protection and hope. Bonnie made her believe she could give that to her, but that was a lie; Anna was just a vessel to her. She tells Lincoln that Bonnie is at the old sanatorium now. She remembers everything, wondering how she could have ever forgotten it. Anna says that she hates what they did to her, and she hates what they put inside of her. Determined not to let them control her anymore, Anna raises the knife and quickly slits her own throat. Lincoln rushes to Anna, but it's too late, and she dies a moment later. Seeing Anna lying there, Father James laments that the cult had broken her, but Lincoln feels she was nearly broken before they got to her, and they just finished the job. Father James and Lincoln then say a prayer for Anna, and she is later laid to rest with Lincoln's family at the Delray Hollow Cemetery. Family *Braxton Harless (ancestor) *Bonnie Harless (distant relation) Appearances *A Little Closure *All for the Blessed (death) *Worse Than Dying (hallucination) Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Anna McGee 2.jpg|Anna's "The Blessed" tattoo Anna McGee 3.jpg| Anna McGee 4.jpg| Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Sign of the Times Category:Death